toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Vice President
The Vice President 'or V.P., is the Boss of the Sellbots. He is usually the first boss that most Toons will defeat. Appearance The VP is a unique Cog, with binocular-like eyes and large teeth, and two faces. He wears a violet triped suit with a white collar underneath. He has a yellow and green light bulb on his head. The VP sits on a gear-shaped podium that retracts and resembles a tank, and moves using silver tracks on the bottom of the podium. Round 1 The Toons will arrive from the elevator, to see the VP is promoting Cogs to official Sellbot cogs, and you are the next to get promoted to a Sellbot. The Toons in disguise will split into groups of two, and will walk down the ramp. The VP greets the Cogs (Not knowing that they are actually Toons) when suddenly a certain Toon, locked in a cage, interrupts the VP, wanting the Toons' help by defeating the VP. The VP realizes that the Cogs are actually Toons, and will remove their disguises in a cloud of smoke. The VP summons some Cogs from his undercarriage, which the Toons must defeat. Sellbots with Levels ranging from level 1 to 12 (in Operation: Storm Sellbot, cogs only range up to level 5) will come out of the undercarriage as you defeat the Cogs. Very often, he begins the first round by summoning a Level 1 Cold Caller along with a Level 12 Mr. Hollywood (in Operation: Storm Sellbot, he can only summon up to a level 5 Mover & Shaker.) When one side of the Cogs are defeated, the cage will lower a bit. When both sides are completed, the caged Toon will exclaim that the VP is trying to get away! Round 2 The VP will slowly go up on the ramp that was first defeated, going to the elevator area. If you run into the VP, you will lose 1 Laff. When the VP finally reaches to the elevator area, the Skelecog round will begin. The Toons are once again split into groups of four, and must defeat Sellbot Skelecogs that range from Levels 8-12. When one side of the Cogs are defeated, the cage will lower a bit. When both sides are completed, the cage will be lowered enough for the Pie Round. In Operation Storm Sellbot it is Level 4 or 5. Round 3 - Final The caged Toon states that when you jump on the bottom of the cage, you will receive an unlimited arsenal of Cream Pies. You must hurl the Cream Pies onto the VP's undercarriage when it opens ''(Which will stun him). When he is stunned, you must hurl pies at his head or in his stomach area, which will push him back. The goal is to stun and push the VP enough that he will fall over the edge. However, the VP will try to attack you when he is not stunned, and will also attempt to drive up to the top to prevent you from pushing him down the edge. If a Toon gets hit by a Cream Pie, they will be healed 1 Laff. During Operation: Storm Sellbot, he went back farther when hit by a Cream Pie, and Toons healed 2 Laff. The VP has many attacks in his disposal: *Throw Gears - The VP will look at the targeted Toon and hurl multiple Gears to the Toon. Being hit by the Gears will deduct 3 Laff. They can be avoided by jumping or moving out of the way. *[[Gear Shower|'''Gear Shower]] - The VP will twirl around, causing a shower of Gears to hit the Toon. Being hit by the shower will deduct 3 Laff. He will use this after he wakes up from being stunned. *'Boss '- The VP will jump, which will deduct 10 Laff. This can only be avoided by jumping when the VP jumps. *'Undercarriage Gears - '''Gears will fly out from his undercarriage, which will deduct 2 Laff. This can be avoided by jumping or moving out of the way, but jumping makes you unable to hurl pies into the undercarriage well. *'Swipe - '''The VP will sit down and swipe at the Toon nearby, deducting 5 Laff. This usually happens when one runs into the VP. Running into the VP will only deduct 1 Laff Point if he doesn't swipe you. When you have pushed the VP down enough, he will fall off the edge. EXP points and Toontask Credit will be rewarded as all the Toons dance. End of the Battle After all the EXP points are rewarded, All the Toons will gather near the cage. The cage will open, and the SOS Toon will reward you with his/her SOS Card. If you are promoted to a Mr. Hollywood Level 15, 20, 30, 40, 50, you will receive a Laff Point. Once a Toon become a Mr. Hollywood Level 50, they will no longer have to receive Merits and can battle the VP any time they wish. You need 80 promotions in all to max your Sellbot Suit. Upon your 80th V.P. battle you will will become a level 50 Mr. Hollywood. Glitches *If the VP is stunned while he is jumping, he will fall down before anyone has a chance to react. * If a Toon is standing by the VP while stunned, it will cancel being stunned and do a swipe attack. *During the pie round, once the VP is about to get pushed off, you can go behind him and get pushed off the platform. This can also happen if you get pushed back by an attack. *Directly before the VP falls, you can click on a toon, select ignore, and then when the stats are brought up, click cancel, and you will be able to walk around. This works for all boss battles, but is somewhat easier for the VP.﻿ Whole Cream Pie '''Whole Cream Pie used in the VP '''is a special Gag that is used to defeat the Vice President; it must be aimed at by a Toon, then a Toon must press the delete key, insert key, or the icon of a pie to throw it. Also, instead of buying these from a Gag Shop, you can get them for free from the captive shopkeeper. You will have unlimited Whole Cream pies after you get them from the shopkeeper. A pie must hit the Vice President while he is distracted by Toons; and ABOVE his treads. Then he will be stunned and Toons will be able to damage him (if you hit it above his treads.) thumb|312px|right|Toontown VP Trivia *He is the most favored Boss among Toons, though it may be because any Laff can enter and battle him. *The VP is the only Cog boss that does not say something when he is defeated. *Unlike all other bosses, the VP has two faces like the Two-Face and Double Talker. *His suit is a different color of maroon than the other sellbots' suits. *He is one of the easiest Bosses to defeat in ToonTown. *The VP is the only Boss-Battle that doesn't take place inside. It is located at the top of Sellbot towers. Gallery Toontownwiki1.png|The V.P. V.P..jpg|A V.P. trading card. TT_V_P_Card_Back.jpg|Back of the trading card Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Boss Category:Cog Battles Category:Special Cogs Category:Cog HQs Category:Sellbot HQ Category:Boss Awards Category:Members Only Category:No Level Cogs